poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Timelines of Sora's Adventures
With all of the Sora's Adventures films and television series that have been made over the years, and with many more being made, this timeline will be able to help those who believe that the show should have a cohesive and flowing narrative that goes from one film to another. However, you may feel free to edit the timeline to make sure everything flows consistently and chronologically. But remember to double check if the content you add is canon, fitting and plays a part in the overall timeline. Also, characters that don't have their own wiki page, must be left without brackets. Films ◾ Sora's Adventures of Power Rangers: The Battle in Radiant Garden - Sora, Donald, and Goofy are summoned by Master Yen Sid to inform them that a new evil force is about to attack the worlds. Sora and company travel to Radiant Garden to encounter the evil emperor named Lord Zedd who has formed an alliance with Maleficent. ◾ Sora's Adventures of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - After losing their battle against Lord Zedd. Sora, Donald, and Goofy are transported into another world known as the city of Angel Grove and decided to investigate and meets five teenagers with attitude Jason Lee Scott, Trini Kwan, Zack Taylor, Kimberly Ann Hart, and Billy Cranston who are chosen by interdimensional being named Zordon and his assistant Alpha 5 and gave them the power to transform into a super human fighting force known as the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and stand against Rita Repulsa and the forces of evil. ◾ Sora's Adventures of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 2 - Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the Rangers must now deal with an old enemy of Sora and his friends, Lord Zedd. But soon, their troubles are doubled when Lord Zedd marries Rita Repulsa. ◾ Sora's Adventures of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 3 - Sora, his friends, and the Rangers have a new enemy to deal with, Rita's brother Rito Revolto. And to make matters worse, Rito destroys the zords. So, our heroes must locate the great being named Ninjor to receive new powers to combat the new threats of Rito and Rita's father Master Vile. ◾ Sora's Adventures of Mighty Morhpin Alien Rangers - Sora, now a 4 year old boy, Donald, and Goofy and the Rangers have to rely on the help of Rangers from another planet to keep the earth safe. These new Rangers are known as, the Aquitar Rangers. ◾ Sora's Adventures of Power Rangers Zeo - With the Command Center destroyed and the Rangers' powers gone, it seems all is lost for Sora and the others. However, they soon discover the Power Chamber along with the Zeo Crystal. And with the crystal, they gain new powers, becoming the Zeo Rangers. And they'll need them to combat the new threat of King Mondo and the Machine Empire. ◾ Sora's Adventures of Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie - Sora and the gang battle a new villain named Queen Divatox, but in order to stop her and her fiance, they'll need new powers, and become the Turbo Rangers. ◾ Sora's Adventures of Power Rangers Turbo - Sora and the Turbo Rangers must unite once again to keep Angel Grove safe from the threat of Queen Divatox. ◾ Sora's Adventures of Power Rangers In Space - Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy and the former Turbo Rangers must blast into space to find and rescue Zordon. Soon, they meet Andros, and the former Turbo rangers become the Space Rangers. And together, they meet and battle Astronema and The Psycho Rangers for the first time. ◾ Sora's Adventures of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy - Sora, Donald, and Goofy meet the Galaxy Rangers for the first time, join them in their battle against Scorpius, his daughter Trakeena, as well as their generals. They also meet and battle the Psycho Rangers again. ◾ Sora's Adventures of Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue - Sora, Donald, and Goofy meet the Lightspeed Rangers for the first time and help them protect Mariner Bay from a group of evil Demons that have been unleashed, led by Diabolico. ◾ Sora's Adventures of Power Rangers Time Force - Sora, Donald, and Goofy meet a group of Rangers from the year 3000, The Time Force Rangers, and assist them in capturing a mutant criminal from their time named Ransik. ◾ Sora's Adventures of Power Rangers Wild Force - Sora and his friends meet a new team of Rangers, The Wild Force Rangers, who each posses the powers of different animals. And together, they must defeat the evil Master Org. ◾ Sora's Adventures of Power Rangers Ninja Storm - Sora and company meet three ninja students, watch them become the destined Ninja Storm Rangers, and help them defeat the evil tyrant that destroyed their school, Lothor. ◾ Sora's Adventures of Power Rangers Dino Thunder - Sora and company reunite with an old friend and former Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, Zeo Ranger, and Turbo Ranger, Tommy Oliver. And soon, they join a new generation of Rangers, The Dino Thunder Rangers, and help them defeat the evil Mesogog, in order to save the world from being sent back to the age of the Dinosaurs. ◾ Sora's Adventures of Power Rangers S.P.D. - Sora and company meet anew team of Rangers, who are also police officers from the future. They are the B-Squad SPD Power Rangers. But soon, when the A-Squad Rangers vanish, the B-Squad must step up and fight against the evil Emperor Gruumm. ◾ Sora's Adventures of Power Rangers Mystic Force - Sora and company meet a new group of Rangers, The Mystic Rangers, who gain their powers from ancient magic. Soon, they must join the Rangers and help them stop the evil denizens of the Underworld and their leader(s) Morticon and Imperious. ◾ Sora's Adventures of Power Rangers Operation Overdrive - Sora and company join a new group of Rangers, the Overdrive Rangers, and help them on their quest to find the jewels of an ancient crown called the Corona Aurora, before Flurious and his elemental opposite brother Moltor do. ◾ Sora's Adventures of Power Rangers Jungle Fury - Sora and company join the three remaining students of a school run by the Order of The Claw, the three destined Jungle Fury Rangers, and assist them on their quest to defeat the evil Dai Shi. ◾ Sora's Adventures of Power Rangers RPM - Sora and company have traveled to an alternate universe, where a computer virus, known as the Venjix Virus, has destroyed all but a fraction of humanity. The amount of people still living are now living in the domed city of Corinth. And soon they must assist the city defenders, the RPM Rangers (Ranger Operators), in their mission to stop Venjix for good. ◾ Sora's Adventures of Power Rangers Samurai/Super Samurai - Sora and company meet a new team of Rangers, trained and bred to be samurai warriors. They are the Samurai Rangers. Soon, they assist their new friends on their mission to stop the evil Nighlock, led by Master Xandred, from flooding the earth with water from the Sanzu River. ◾ Sora's Adventures of Power Rangers Megaforce/Super Megaforce - Sora and company meet a new generation of Rangers, the Megaforce Rangers, who have the power to call on the abilities of past Ranger teams, and their mentor, and Zordon's former apprentice Gosei. Soon, they join the new Rangers as they defend the earth from attacks by the Warstar aliens and an armada led by Prince Vekar. ◾ Sora's Adventures of Power Rangers Dino Charge/Dino Super Charge - Sora and company join a new team of Rangers, the Dino Charge Rangers, and help them recover the ancient Energems before an intergalactic bounty hunter named Sledge can get them. Afterwards, they fight against a new villain with a split personality, Snide, and his human persona, Heckyl. Planned Media to be Included Category:Timelines